


Drowning In Those Caribbean Eyes

by meow_meow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ADORABLE!EREN, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Chapter warnings, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Otaku!Levi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please read the notes for warnings, Praise Kink, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Uke!Levi, awkward!levi, bottom!levi, do i really have to tag all of this?, ereri, going to be kinky because im a pervert, just a little though, seme!eren, top!Eren, twin!Levi, twin!mikasa, you guys know what happens in the frick frack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_meow/pseuds/meow_meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Socially awkward Levi Ackerman spends 90 percent of his time hiding in his room watching anime. When his she-devil twin sister decides she has had enough of his antisocial behavior, she forces him out of the house. Little does Levi know, his sister brought along a certain beautiful brat that he has been crushing on for years. A blushing Eren ensues. </p><p>Or, story about otaku!Levi head over heels for his sister's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Should Be Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this fic and I really don't even know what to say cx  
> I had this idea and then kinda just ran with it. This will be multi-chapter, but updates will be random.  
> I'm not sure about anyone else, but I needed an otaku!Levi in my life. 
> 
> Also, a HUGE thanks to the amazing user love4155 for editing this for me. Seriously, she's an angel for putting up with my craziness. Go check out her work, you wont regret it ^_^
> 
> Kudos,comments, and bookmarks make my little gay heart sing <3

Levi stared blankly at the screen of his laptop as the familiar sound of FUNIMATION’s, “You should be watching,” played through his earphones.  
“I am watching,” the raven haired boy mumbled sarcastically.

He was watching some anime about a school for teens who were aspiring singers and he would be lying if he said he didn’t watch it solely for the hot guys. “I want you... H...” Levi sang along quietly to one of the songs in the anime.

His attention was pulled away from the delicious dancing boys as his iPhone lit up with a _ding!_ The raven paused the video and squinted his eyes at the screen, letting out a sigh when he saw his twin sister’s name.

 **Mikasa:**  
I’ll be home in 45 minutes to pick you up. Don’t even think about arguing with me Levi. You haven’t left the house in eight days.

The short male growled in frustration as he read his sister’s message. He understands her concern, but doesn’t she realize that he’s perfectly content staying in his safe, cozy room? She knows his issues with socializing, yet she just has to force him to go out and be miserable. 

Levi huffs out a breath and decides it’s not worth it to try and argue with his twin. He knows that no matter how uncomfortable he will be, he would do anything to make his sister happy. Mikasa is the only person who has stuck by his side no matter how shitty things have been, and he loves her more than anyone. 

The raven types out a quick response and closes his laptop before heading to his bathroom. He quickly, yet thoroughly, showers and speeds through his hygienic needs, shuffling to his closet once he deems himself clean. 

Levi scans through his clothes before settling on a black t-shirt with white letters on the front spelling out, “This Is My Happy Face”, a black and grey flannel, grey skinny jeans, and black converse. 

Fully dressed, the boy checks the time on his phone and realizes that Mikasa will be there in about five minutes. He grabs his wallet off his dresser and shoves his phone in his pocket before turning off his light and heading to the living room.

Levi sits on the couch and can’t stop his mind from racing through the horrible places his twin could be dragging him to. He shudders when he thinks about all of the germs and bacteria he will encounter once leaving his safe, clean home. 

The raven forces himself to take deep breaths to calm his erratic heartbeat when he hears a key being jiggled into the front door. A few seconds later, Levi sees his sister appear in the doorway. She has the same jet black hair as himself, but hers was styled into a chin length bob; his in an undercut. They share the same gunmetal eyes, but while hers were predominately grey, Levi’s had flecks of blue nestled into the sea of steel. 

Mikasa was a few inches taller than her twin brother, but they were both equally strong, built with lean muscle. Any person could tell they were related by their similar disinterested faces and deadly glares. 

Speaking of glares, Levi was currently fixing his sister with a look that could wilt any flower. Mikasa, as always, was immune to his piercing gaze, but the boy standing beside her looked like he was going to piss his pants. 

_She fucking didn’t_ , Levi thought. Standing beside his devil twin was none other than the source of all of Levi’s wet dreams and fantasies. Eren fucking Jaeger. The doe eyed brunette was his sister’s best friend and Levi has had the biggest crush on him for years. Mikasa knows this too because one night during a drunken conversation, Levi had spilled his feelings about Eren to her.

The boy in question was currently cowering behind his sister to avoid Levi’s death glare. Eren looked gorgeous as always with his messy chocolate locks and sparkling blue-green eyes. He was the same height as Mikasa, but much leaner as he lacked her womanly curves. While the twins had ivory skin, Eren was a light caramel color that remained tanned throughout the year. 

Levi realized he was still staring at the pair when he heard his sister clear her throat. The raven sighed deeply and stood up as he caught his sister’s silent message; it was time for him to get his pale ass up. 

Levi didn’t bother saying anything as he followed the two friends out to the car. Thankfully, they were taking Mikasa’s because he didn’t want to even think about the trash heap that was Eren Jaeger’s car. Mikasa took the driver’s seat of the sleek black vehicle, and the two boys had a stare down for the front seat. 

Neither of them wavered for a few moments (Levi is scary as hell, but Eren really wanted the front) before the brunette took off in a sprint towards the prized seat. “SHOT GUN!” Eren shouted as he bounded towards the car. Levi sucked his teeth and dashed around the car opposite of the boy. Jaeger may be fast, but Levi was faster. 

Just when the green eyed beauty reached for the door handle, a flash of black hair tackled him to the ground. Eren let out a high scream at the sudden impact and struggled to push the shorter man off of him. Levi straddled the brunette and pinned his wrists above his head, giving him no room to budge. Levi smirked at the shocked look on his crush’s face and resisted the urge to laugh. 

“Levi get off!” the boy whined after realizing there was no way he could escape. Eren gave the raven his best puppy eyes and pouted his bottom lip. 

“I’ll let you go if you promise to not run for the front seat." Levi grumbled in a bored tone. While his face and voice may give off the impression he was disinterested, Levi’s heart was beating out of his chest. He was dizzy with how close he was to the beautiful creature below him, and he felt like he was drowning in those Caribbean eyes. 

Levi just barely caught the gleam in the brunette’s eyes before he opened his mouth to scream. He quickly covered Eren’s mouth with his hand before he could yell for Mikasa’s help. Levi knew firsthand just how protective his twin was of this brat and he didn’t want to face her wrath. The twins were equally skilled at fighting, and a showdown between the Ackerman’s was not a pretty sight.

“Nice try, but the she devil isn’t going to help you this time brat.” Levi scowled down at the boy. He listened to Eren’s muffled voice until he felt the boy smirk beneath his hand, indicating that he was about to do something incredibly stupid. The raven felt a hot wet heat lap at his hand and his eyes widened in shock. The little shit just licked him.

Levi ripped his hand back in disgust letting his guard down momentarily, which Eren used to his advantage. He threw the raven off of his lap and raced to the front seat, practically ripping the door off its hinges before jumping in. 

Levi sat on the ground for a moment longer before he allowed a small smile to adorn his face. As much as he wanted to be angry at the brunette for his disgusting attack, he couldn’t help but chuckle. The brat’s smart, he’ll give him that.

-x-

The afternoon ended up not being all that bad, as the trio went out for ice cream and hung out at a local park. Eren’s little front seat victory had apparently boosted his confidence around Levi which made things less awkward on both parts. 

The three were currently back at the Ackerman apartment sprawled out in their living room. Eren had insisted that they all watch a movie and eat popcorn (cliché, but whatever.) Mikasa had said that she didn’t care which movie they watched, and busied herself with preparing the snacks. The boys played rock paper scissors to decide who chooses, and Levi came out victorious. The raven had a love for horror movies and decided on The Conjuring. 

Best decision of his life.

While Levi and his sister were casually watching the film, Eren was a mess. Apparently the boy was terrified of anything scary because he was currently clutching onto Levi for dear life; not that Levi minded. Mikasa looked a little upset that her friend latched on to her brother, but she quickly shrugged it off and focused back on the TV.

Levi, on the other hand, could not focus on the screen. He was completely overwhelmed by every move the brunette made, feeling himself tense when Eren wiggled closer. He could hear the brat whimpering at the jump scares and he inwardly groaned. The raven knew it was wrong of him to find those sounds arousing, but he couldn’t help but imagine them in very different circumstances. Ones where Eren was whimpering out of pleasure rather than fear. 

He grit his teeth and willed his dick to calm down. This was a rare opportunity for Levi to be so close to the brunette, and he wouldn’t ruin it by getting a hard on. To his relief, as well as disappointment, the credits started to roll, signaling the end of the movie. He heard Eren let out a shaky breath before detaching himself from Levi’s side.

The boy seemed to be a little embarrassed by his actions during the movie, and he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. “Well it’s getting late so I should probably head out,” Eren said with a blush. Levi knew then that that blush was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Mikasa walked her friend out to his car and Levi gave him a small wave. His heart was apparently still running a marathon and he felt like he could finally breathe once Eren was gone. The shorter boy scrubbed his hands across his face and groaned. Every time he sees the insufferable brat, he falls even harder for him.

The she twin walked back into the house and closed the door before crossing the room to her sibling counterpart. “You are in so deep, my dear brother.” Levi looked up to see her annoying smirk and he shoved her away, deciding he was done. He grumbled something about hating his shitty life before escaping into his bedroom. He sighed because he knew that his sister was completely right.

He was utterly screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's that... Don't be afraid to comment any thoughts you guys have :3  
> Thanks to anyone who took the time to read this! You guys are awesome <3  
> Did anyone catch on to what anime Levi was watching? c;


	2. SWEET BABY JESUS ON A CAMEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a nightmare, Eren comes to the rescue. Please look at warnings below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! I cannot even put it into words how thankful I am for all the support this fic has received so far! You all are so amazing <3  
> So this chapter starts out with a bit of angst and before you throw me off a building, hear me out. While it may start off sad, I promise it gets better. Goofy times with Eren are ahead c;  
> I really don't like writing angsty stories so this will be about as sad as it gets. It broke my heart to write this, but it was vital to the plot. Please PLEASE checkout the warnings before reading the chapter.  
> Also, the boys are going to be nerding out about anime so there may be slight spoilers. I tried to avoid them and keep to popular anime that way hopefully everyone gets the references. 
> 
> Possible trigger warnings:  
> Brief homophobic language, violence, slight suicide mention, depressive behavior.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this slightly sad but more so goofy chapter!~

_All Levi could hear was their disgusted voices over and over again._

_“I didn’t raise a fag.”_  
“How could you do this to us?”  
“We loved you Levi.”  
“You are tearing this family apart.”  
“You ruined everything.”  
“You aren’t our son.” 

_He couldn’t see anything but the pitch black darkness that surrounded him, but he could feel his father’s fists raining down on him. He would never forget the hatred he felt for himself in that moment. He ruined his family._

_Levi felt hands close around his neck and he struggled to escape the crushing grip. He gasped out screams for someone, anyone, to help him, but nobody came. He deserved this; he ruined his family. He ruined everything._

_He felt his consciousness slowly fading away as the hands around his neck tightened even further, cutting off his screams. Maybe Levi would finally get relief from the overwhelming guilt he felt. From the horrified looks on his parents’ faces when he told them he was gay. From destroying their happy family. In that moment, Levi realized that dying felt like a blessing rather than a curse._

Levi woke up to a very concerned Mikasa shaking his shoulders. He slowly blinked and tried to figure out why his sister was in his bed. The worried look on his twin’s face told the raven everything he needed to know. Another nightmare. 

“Levi…” Mikasa started softly, “Was it the same one?” She removed her hands from her brother’s shoulders and slowly sat down next to him on the bed. She knew the horrifying experience that haunted her twin’s dreams, but she still hoped that she was wrong. 

“Yeah.” Levi rasped out. Apparently he had been screaming in his sleep again because his voice was shot. As the memories of his nightmare flooded back to him, the boy felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He stifled a sob and turned his head away from his sibling.

Mikasa felt her chest constrict at her brother’s pain and scooted across the queen sized bed to pull him into her arms. She felt him lean into her embrace and burry his face in her neck. The ravenette tightened her hold around Levi’s shaking form and whispered reassuring words to her broken twin. 

Mikasa felt her heart break for her brother, but she forced herself to stay strong for his sake. She would never let anyone treat Levi that way again. She would never forget the sight of her father strangling a battered Levi on the kitchen floor while their mother cried in the corner. 

The girl bit down a sob at the memory and focused on comforting her twin. Mikasa felt the raven’s trembling die down and she rocked him in her arms until she heard the quiet snoring that meant he had fallen asleep. She peeled back the covers and situated them both securely in the warm bed. She felt her own eyelids grow heavy and eagerly let sleep overcome her.

Even if nobody else wanted them, the twins would always have each other.

-x-

“Eren I have no idea what to do, I’ve tried everything I can think of,” Mikasa sighed into her phone. When she had woken up this morning Levi had been distant. He had holed himself up in his room and wouldn’t unlock the door no matter what she did. Feeling desperate, the girl called her best friend for advice.

“He hasn’t done this in a while, right? Do you know if something happened?” Eren questioned. He was the only person aside from the Ackerman family that knew about the falling out the twins had with their parents. The only reason the brunette even knew was because he had been spending the night with Mikasa during one of Levi’s nightmares.

“No, I have no idea. He doesn’t talk to me about anything.” The twin choked out sounding close to tears. Eren knew just how much Mikasa hurt for her brother and how desperately she wanted to help him.

“Hey how about I come over and try to talk to him?” The green eyed boy asked. “Maybe Levi would open up to someone else. You know he doesn’t want to cause you anymore trouble, Mika.”

The raven haired girl sighed. She knew this all too well, she just wished Levi would realize that he wasn’t a burden to her. She loved him more than anything.  
“Yeah, I guess. Would you really be okay with coming over? I can’t promise that he will be even remotely cooperative…”

Eren laughed because he knew just how stubborn the shorter twin could be. It was one of the many things the brunette adored about him.  
“I wouldn’t expect any less from Levi,” the boy said fondly. Even with all of his quirks, Eren was helplessly in love with Levi. He loved every single part of the raven, good or bad.  
“I’ll be over in five minutes, okay?”

-x-

The moment Mikasa opened the door to let Eren in, the brunette was rushing over to Levi’s room without even a hello in her direction. She shouldn’t be surprised though because she knew the feelings her best friend harbored for her brother. The girl found it amusing, as both boys were completely unaware of the others’ affections. 

Eren had effectively maneuvered through the layout of the small two bedroom apartment and was now attempting to coax Levi out of his anime cave. He knocked on the door firmly and waited for a response. Nothing. _Okay plan B,_ Eren thought.

“Hey Levi its Eren,” the brunette stated cautiously. “I figured you wouldn’t want to talk to me, but it’s a shame all these brownies I made will go to waste…”  
Across the hallway in the living room Eren heard Mikasa stifle a laugh. She should have known that he would try to lure Levi out with his favorite treat, that’s exactly the type of thing her best friend would do. The raven smiled though because her friend’s silly methods might actually work. Levi was always a sucker for brownies. 

Eren felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he curiously checked the message.

**Levi:**  
Slide the goods under the door and leave.

The green eyed boy smirked because he knew he had won. There was no way Levi would ever turn down chocolate.  
“Hmm, no. If you want the brownies then you have to let me in.” Eren sang playfully. There was only silence on the other end of the door before he heard a loud sigh. Within seconds the door was slammed open to reveal a very bedraggled Levi. The brunette’s breath caught in his throat as he took in his appearance. The raven’s usually neat hair was a complete mess and the only clothes he wore were an oversized grey sweater and black briefs.  
Eren discreetly took a deep breath and averted his mind from the adorable sight before him. _Now is hardly the time._

The boys stared at each other for a few tense moments before the shorter lunged for the prized treats. Luckily, Eren had expected this and quickly raised the plate above the raven’s head, darting through the open door.

“Now, Levi, is that anyway to treat the guy who brought you brownies?” Eren teased. The brunette made his way across Levi’s room and sat in the black leather chair at his desk. He looked around the small room and noticed a few things: One, even in his depressive mood the raven still kept things sparkling clean. Two, he was more than a little obsessed with anime if the posters, figurines, and other anime-related objects were anything to go by. And three, there was without a doubt a Usa-chan plushy in the middle of Levi’s bed.  
Eren thought his heart might actually burst at the thought of a sleepy Levi curled up in bed cuddling the pink, stuffed rabbit. 

The lovesick boy was brought back to reality when he vaguely heard Levi ask him when he was going to hand over the treats.  
“Oh right,” Eren said a bit sheepishly, “I made them last night. I wanted to try out a new recipe, so let me know what you think.”

“Tch. Don’t play innocent, you know they will be good,” the raven sneered. It was no secret that Eren was a fantastic cook. His mother owned a bakery and had been teaching the boy how to cook since he was out of the womb. Still, for some reason the brunette seemed genuinely self-conscious about his skills. _Such an adorable idiot._ Levi thought.

He crossed the room to his desk and eagerly grabbed a delicious looking brownie. The second the treat hit his tongue, his taste buds erupted with magnificent flavor. Levi groaned as he shoveled more and more of the heaven into his mouth, completely unaware of how the sound affected the brunette. 

Eren swallowed thickly at the sinful noise that left the raven’s mouth. Now was definitely not the time to get an unwanted boner, so he quickly thought of something to distract himself from the torture.  
“So,” the brunette drawled, “Bit of an Ouran fan are we?” The boy wished he could have taken a picture of the shocked look on Levi’s face as he realized that Eren recognized the rabbit on his bed. He tried to conceal his giggles as Levi struggled to finish the rest of the brownie in his mouth without choking. 

The raven cleared his throat and schooled his face into its normal, bored expression.  
“Well, well it seems the brat watches anime too,” He deadpanned. “So what if I am? It’s a good show.” Levi made his way over to his bed and sat on the soft, black covers. He looked at Eren expectantly and rolled his eyes when the boy didn’t catch his meaning.  
“If I can’t get you to leave then you might as well come make yourself comfortable. Its awkward talking across the room.”

The raven smirked as he watched realization flood Eren’s face before he scrambled over to the bed. He seemed a bit hesitant to climb up next to Levi, but he quickly shoved the feeling aside and sat down. The shorter male seemed satisfied and turned towards the other.

“So, I’m curious as to what other anime you’ve seen,” Levi said, glancing up at the brunette’s face. He had no idea that Eren was a fan himself, but he highly doubted that he spent all his time binge watching countless anime series like Levi did. Eren did actually have a social life, after all.

“Uhm, well I’ve seen quite a few actually,” the taller boy admitted. Unbeknownst to Levi, Eren was a bit of a closet otaku. He spent most of his free time watching anime and reading manga, but he didn’t really advertise this due to the fact that a lot people thought it was nerdy.  
“I’m really into the gorier anime like Tokyo Ghoul, Psycho Pass, Death Note; things like that.”

Levi hummed in approval. He was a little shocked to hear that Eren didn’t fancy lighthearted romance anime the most, as he would have pegged him as the type. Nonetheless, the raven was excited that he shared this interest with his crush. Levi had always been the odd one out with his love for Japanese animation, and he found it comforting that someone else could relate.

“Not bad, brat,” he praised. “I don’t really have a specific genre that I favor, but my top anime is Black Butler.” Levi looked up at Eren to see if the brunette knew the show and was greeted with a smirk.  
“Figures. You somewhat remind me of a certain grumpy Earl…” The boy teased. Levi actually laughed at that and playfully shoved the other. _Cheeky little shit._

-x-

After some convincing on Eren’s part, the duo spent the rest of the day huddled on Levi’s bed watching various episodes of different anime, debating back and forth on aspects of the shows. At one point during the Jason torture scene of Tokyo Ghoul, Eren muttered “Ugh that’s so sick. Kaneki Ken you not, bitch?” To which Levi promptly lost his shit and laughed so hard he fell off the bed.

Eren was pleased that he had cheered his love up and gazed fondly at the smiling raven. He would never get tired of hearing Levi’s beautiful laugh.  
The pair only ceased their watching to grab some food for dinner from the kitchen. They found a note telling them Mikasa had left to run a few errands and she’d be back later. (Little did they know, she actually just wanted to give them some alone time).

After refueling, the pair resumed their marathon until they were both struggling to keep their eyes open. Levi turned off his TV and eagerly shuffled back to his warm bed. Both boys were too tired to feel awkward about sleeping together, and they snuggled into their respective sides. Levi felt his eyelids grow heavy and his consciousness start to fade when he felt the bed shift. He opened his eyes to see that Eren had scooted close to him, their faces only a few inches apart. The raven’s heart sped up and he tried to control his breathing.

“You know what your parents did was wrong right?” The green eyed boy whispered. “There’s nothing wrong with being gay. There’s nothing wrong with _you_ , Levi.”  
Levi felt his breath catch in his throat as he comprehended what Eren was saying. Yes, he knew being gay wasn’t wrong, but it’s hard to forget the crushing words that came from the two people he had trusted most in the world. He had felt so confident in his decision to come out to his parents, expecting them to be supportive. Oh how wrong he had been.

When Levi didn’t say anything Eren continued.  
“I hate what they did to you. I wish I could have been there to stop you from getting hurt,” the brunette said, feeling his eyes fill up with tears. He would never forget the anger and hatred he felt when he learned what Levi’s parents did to him. He couldn’t understand how someone could want to harm this lovely man, let alone his _parents_. 

Levi saw Eren start to tear up and it broke his heart. He didn’t want anyone to be upset over him; he had caused everyone enough trouble already. Not being the best with words, the raven cautiously wiggled closer to the other boy. He tucked head under Eren’s chin and curled up into his chest, sighing in relief when he wasn’t pushed away. 

Eren smiled softly and wrapped his arms protectively around the small body. Now that he knew Levi’s past, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him like that again. He would do everything in his power to keep his precious love safe.  
The two drifted off into a deep sleep, taking comfort in each other’s arms. 

-x-

Mikasa grinned at the sight she was greeted with when she opened Levi’s door. She looked at the two people she cared for most snuggled in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly. The girl silently retrieved her cell phone and snapped a picture, sending it to a certain crazy brunette. She received a response in a matter of seconds, despite it being almost two in the morning.

**Hanji:**  
OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS ON A CAMEL LEVI HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!!!! The ship has sailed, I repeat, THE SHIP HAS SAILED!! MY OTP IS CANON!! Tell Levi that I will allow him until 10am to call me (because I’m such a nice friend) before I drive all the way back home. HE BETTER NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE ME  >:D

Mikasa smirked at the girl’s enthusiasm. Levi was in for one hell of a morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Not too bad right? I hope not cx  
> Thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, bookmarked, or even just read this.  
> You all rock <3  
> Also, Hanji is a year older than Levi and goes to a University about three hours away.


	3. They Get The Beach Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so I'm going to be completely honest with you, I really hate this chapter. It's cute but I suck at this whole slow build thing. I'm dying to write smut xD But, nonetheless please enjoy this silly chapter ^.^
> 
> A huge thanks to all the support this fic has gotten so far. You all are just the sweetest things. <3
> 
> Also, please be aware that from this point on smut is fair game for any chapter. I don't want to ruin the surprise by telling you before the chapter it occurs so just keep that in mind. 
> 
> Love you all!~

Eren blinked open his eyes and squinted at the light shining through the window. His eyes flitted about his surroundings, trying to comprehend where he was. After a few moments, his hazy mind recollected yesterday’s events and felt the warm body curled up against him. The brunette looked down and couldn’t help but notice how peaceful Levi looked in his sleep with the sunshine softening his features. 

The taller boy smiled as he thought about the previous day he’d spent with Levi. The raven was always closed off when it came to his own problems and Eren felt proud that he had managed to break down his walls a little. It was torture for the brunette to watch the love of his life suffer without being able to reach out and help him. He wanted nothing more than to see Levi smile and hear his musical laugh.  
Eren felt the smaller boy stir and he heard a few undecipherable murmurs.

“Eren?” Levi said as he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. His messy bedhead was so adorable that the brunette just wanted to pinch his cheeks. Before he could do anything though, a chiming sound could be heard from Levi’s laptop across the room. The raven seemed to recognize the sound and fell face first onto his pillow with a muffled groan. 

“Uhm, Levi? I think your computer is going off…” Eren said, not really understanding the other’s reaction. 

“Tch it means someone is video calling me. The only idiot who ever skypes me is shitty glasses.” Levi grumbled with a glare. When the ringing continued on to no avail, the raven huffed and reluctantly went over to his desk. He checked the name popping up and with little surprise found it was Hanji.

Sensing Levi’s growing frustration, Eren decided that it would probably be best to leave the two alone to chat. Hanji had always been a little overwhelming to the boy, in all honesty. He quietly gathered himself from the comfy bed and sent Levi a small smile over his shoulder as he left the raven’s room. Hearing music playing from Mikasa’s room, he figured now would be a good time to actually acknowledge the other twin.  
The brunette felt more than a little guilty that he had ignored his best friend in his concerned state for her brother.

Eren knocked on the girl’s door and entered when he heard a “Come in.” He glanced around the small room and chuckled at how simple everything was. Just like her brother, Mikasa was a bit of a clean freak, but she was more simplistic. Levi’s bedroom was spotlessly clean, but had been decorated with various anime merchandise. His twin’s room on the other hand was sparsely decorated. The space was occupied by a modern, black desk with a laptop, a bed, a black dresser, a black night stand, and a floor lamp. The walls were painted a light cream color that gave the open space a warm feeling.  
Mikasa looked up from her place in front of her closet and smiled with a knowing look.

“Well if it isn’t my long lost best friend. I was beginning to think you replaced me with my brother, though you never ogle MY ass like you do Levi’s” the ravenette said with a devilish smirk.  
Eren blushed about 40 shades of red and immediately started stuttering in his defense. Mikasa just laughed to herself; she would never get tired of embarrassing her idiot of a best friend.

-x-

“You are such a sneaky little rat, Lever! I can’t believe you cuddled with the cutie and DIDN’T LET ME COME WATCH!” Hanji shrieked in between her manic giggles. Levi groaned and rubbed his temples with his fingers. This had been going on for the last 15 minutes and his patience was wearing thin.

“That’s fucking creepy four eyes. Like hell I’m letting you anywhere near the brat. You’ll scare him to death. And quit with that stupid fucking nickname.” The raven snarled. The crazy girl on the screen leaned in close and all but screamed in her excitement.

“LEVI OH MY GOSH ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?! THAT’S SO CUTE I CAN’T TAKE IT!! YOU TWO ARE JUST THE MOST ADOR-“The boy slammed his laptop shut before she could continue assaulting his ears, ending the call. Levi let out a groan and let his head rest on the desk, trying to reign in his frustration. Even though Hanji was loud and obnoxious, he actually was grateful for their friendship. The girl was one of few who never gave up on him no matter how difficult he could be. 

With a sigh, Levi stood from his desk and stretched his arms over his head. _I wonder where the brat is,_ he mused. The raven smirked as thought about how his sister was probably interrogating the boy about what went on in his room last night. Levi would kill to see the brunettes flushed face as he try to defend himself. He chuckled and decided he would go rescue the poor brat.

-x-

Somehow Mikasa had convinced her two friends to accompany her on a beach trip for the day. Levi had been hesitant at first, but quickly gave in when he saw the excited look on Eren’s face. Everything was going well until his devil twin abandoned the pair.

-x-

The two boys arrived at the beach in an awkward silence. The day had been perfectly comfortable until Mikasa ditched the two to go help Armin with something “important”, effectively leaving the other two to go on the beach trip by themselves. It’s not that the boys didn’t enjoy each other’s company, but Mikasa acted as a sort of glue for the trio. She was the one who brought them all together and without her the two were at a bit of a loss as how to act. 

Eren, naturally, was the first to break the silence as he bounded out of the car. Even if things were a bit awkward, he wasn’t going to let that fact keep him from enjoying the ocean. He hurriedly grabbed his towel from the backseat and shouted for Levi to _come on_.

The raven smiled at his crush’s enthusiasm and grabbed his own towel and bag before he caught up with the boy. They made their way out to the sand and found a decent place to set their things. Eren laughed his ass off at the amount of sunscreen the shorter boy slathered on and ignored the glares sent his way. 

“Laugh all you want shitty brat, not all of us are fucking naturally tan,” Levi huffed. His skin was so pale that even with all of the sunscreen, he would most likely still burn. The raven couldn’t make himself care though because he gets to spend his day with the love of his life.

After some persuasion on Eren’s part (those goddamn puppy eyes would be the death of Levi), the pair were taking off towards the sparkling ocean. The brunette splashed his way ahead not bothering to stop until the water was up to his chest. Levi hesitated when he was waist level and stared at the other boy, looking uncertain. 

“Come ooon Levi!” Eren exclaimed. He loved swimming in the ocean and would love it even more with the raven’s company. 

“I’m not going in any further. I don’t want the filthy water on my face,” Levi grimaced. The green-eyed boy studied his friend’s face suspiciously. He knew Levi didn’t enjoy dirty things, but for some reason he didn’t believe his excuse this time. He stared for a moment longer before he had a sudden realization.

“Levi, can you not swim?” the boy asked a bit hesitantly. He didn’t want to offend Levi by asking but come to think of it, he had never once seen the raven swim before. It was all starting to make sense, explaining why Levi never went to the pool with them or visited the ocean with their friends before. 

“I-Its not that big of a deal…” the smaller boy stammered. He suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and self-conscious. He was 18 fucking years old and couldn’t swim. He just knew that the brunette was going to laugh in his face and make fun of him. Levi wouldn’t even blame him for doing it; it _was_ pretty pathetic.   
But of course, Eren would never do that.

“Ah, that’s okay,” Eren started with a smile. “I’ll just carry you then.”  
Levi whipped his head up to protest, but before he could manage anything gravity shifted as he was scooped up. The raven shot his arms around the taller frame and clung on for dear life. Eren simply laughed at his love, carrying him bridal style further out into the water.

“What the _hell_ Eren? You can’t just pick people up without warning!” Levi growled. The brunette’s smile never faded as he finally stopped when they were up to his chest in the ocean. The smaller boy looked around a bit frantically, nervous that he was out so deep. Noticing Levi’s concern, Eren pulled him tighter to his chest.

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you,” he assured him. It was then Levi realized how close he was to his crush’s face. All he had to do was lean up a little and their lips would touch. It would be _so_ fucking easy to steal a kiss…   
But, of course he couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to freak the brat out and the have him throw him, ending with him drowning. Not only that, but Levi didn’t want to ruin things with the green-eyed beauty. He knew he would never have a chance with him, so he was content with what they were now. More than content, really. 

-x-

The two boys spent the majority of the day splashing at each other in the water and building a huge sand castle. They built three circular motes around the inner kingdom to insure that no water would tear it down. At one point, Levi contemplated murder when Eren chased him around with a crab he found for a good fifteen minutes. Only after apologizing profusely did the raven acknowledge him again. 

The sun was quickly disappearing now, giving the beach a soft glow as night took over. The pair were lying on their towels currently, taking a break from all of the festivities. Eren glanced over at Levi’s face, noting once again just how beautiful he was.   
“Hey Levi.” The brunette almost whispered. The other boy hummed in response without opening his eyes.  
“Come swim with me once more before we leave,” Eren said. Levi opened his eyes and looked over at his love’s flushed face. If he didn’t know any better, the raven would say that Eren was nervous about something.  
“Okay…” Levi drawled, not really understanding the boy’s uneasiness. 

Eren stood up first before offering his hand to Levi, helping him to his feet. The taller male didn’t let go of his hand as they walked to the water once again, but Levi decided against pointing it out. He couldn’t figure out why the brunette was acting so strange and it was starting to make him nervous. 

Once they waded in far enough to wear Levi wouldn’t be able to reach, Eren reached to carry him just like before. Unlike the first time though, he didn’t carry the smaller frame bridal style. This time the brunette hoisted him up so Levi’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms folded around his neck. 

Levi flushed at the position and tried to ignore the fact that he was so, so close to his crush. He looked at the other’s face and felt his breath catch in his throat. Eren looked so gorgeous in the waning light, water reflecting around him. His chest ached with how much he loved the brunette and how utterly perfect he was.

“Levi… I need to tell you something,” Eren said softly. The raven looked up and locked eyes with pools of sparkling blue and green. The ocean was nothing compared to the beauty in those mesmerizing eyes.   
Taking Levi’s silence as a cue to go on, Eren continued.

“I-I really don’t know how to say this, but I’m going to try. I really like you Levi. I have ever since we met all those years ago and I can’t keep this up any longer. You’re so perfect in every possible way and I know I don’t deserve you, but I guess I’m selfish for asking anyway. I want you to be mine… I want to be the one who gets to laugh with you and hold you when you have nightmares. I want to spend every day like today, making memories having fun together. I want to be able to kiss you and tell you just how beautiful you are. Because you are Levi, you’re so beautiful. Even though I know you don’t believe it, you are an amazing person. Please let me love you like you deserve to be loved. Please be mine…” 

Levi opened and closed his mouth multiple times in disbelief. He couldn’t grasp what he was hearing. Eren liked him. _Him._ He took in a shaky breath and slowly nodded his head, not able to find his voice. 

Eren let out a breath of relief and smiled his brilliant smile at the smaller boy. Feeling a bit braver now that he hadn’t been rejected, the brunette leaned his head in and stopped just before their lips touched.  
“Is this okay?” He asked hesitantly. Levi merely nodded again and closed his eyes. Eren closed the gap and pressed his lips to Levi’s warm mouth.

The feel of Levi’s lips pressed against his own was something that the brunette couldn’t even begin to describe. The kiss started out slow, allowing the two to get adjusted to the feel of each other’s soft lips. After a few moments, Eren slipped his tongue out to timidly swipe it against Levi’s lips.

Levi encouraged the intrusion and let out a small moan at the feel of Eren’s hot muscle tangling with his own. The soft sound caused heat to build in the brunette’s belly, driving him to tilt his head and deepen the kiss. 

The raven tangled his fingers in damp chocolate locks and experimentally rolled his hips. The shift in movement caused their hardening lengths to rub against each other in a delicious friction and dual moans sounded. 

Eren moved his hands from the raven’s hips and let them travel down to his plush behind. He kneaded the cheeks and groaned at how perfect the flesh felt in his hands. Levi whimpered at the sensation and grinded down harder on the boy’s hardness.

“E-Eren… Fuck,” he gasped. Eren shivered at the words and latched his lips onto the pale neck before him. The boy tilted his head to the side to allow more access and moaned loudly when he felt teeth sink into his skin.

“You’re so perfect Levi. So good for me,” The brunette whispered against his neck. Levi felt the words shoot straight to his aching dick and he whined at the praise. He needed Eren and the faster they got home, the quicker he could have him.

“Eren,” he panted, “come home with me. I-fuck. I n-need you.” 

As much as he wanted to continue, the boy knew he was right. It may be deserted now, but people could show up any minute (Eren highly doubted anyone would come to the beach at this hour though). Holding his love tighter to his body, Eren cautiously walked up to the shore.   
The boys hurriedly gathered their items and rushed back to Levi’s car, sharing heated glances along the way.

“The second we get home your ass is mine,” Eren promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before you guys kill me for the cliffhanger, I have a reason I swear. I think it'd be really cool to have you all comment kink suggestions that I can put in there for you ^_^ I personally think it would make the smut more fun to write and hopefully make my readers enjoy it more. So let me know what you guys would like to see c:
> 
> I probably wont be able to put them all in the first scene, but over the course of the story I'll incorporate them all in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wink wonk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update! School started back up and college is brutal.   
> I can't believe this fic has over a hundred kudos 0.0 Seriously, thank you guys so much!  
> I'm pretty sure you all can guess what occurs in this chapter and I apologize in advance for the sappiness.
> 
> I hope you all like it ^_^

Luckily Mikasa decided to stay the night at Armin’s house because the second the boys got home they were on each other. Eren pushed Levi up against the front door and caged him in with his body. He attached his lips to the raven’s neck and swirled his tongue around the pale skin, nipping lightly. 

Levi gasped and tangled his hands into the taller male’s soft hair, giving a slight tug when he felt teeth graze his sensitive flesh. The brunette growled at the sensation and yanked Levi’s hips to his own to grind hard against him. 

“If you do that again I’m not going to be able to take this slow, beautiful,” Eren warned in a husky voice. A visible shudder trembled across the smaller body and the raven felt heat grow in his abdomen. _Beautiful._ Such a simple word caused immense arousal to cloud Levi’s mind.

Feeling brave, Levi looked up into lust filled green eyes and yanked harder on chocolate locks. His eyes widened when he heard a strangled groan escape the taller’s throat. Before he could register the sudden movement, Eren swept Levi up into his arms and carried him to the raven’s bedroom. He finally came to his senses when the brunette laid his body across the plush sheets.

“You’re such a bad boy Levi,” the boy smirked over his thin frame. Levi opened his mouth to fire back a snarky comment but choked on a moan when he felt a palm grind down hard through his swim shorts. Eren chuckled at the reaction kept up the movement while leaning down to flick his tongue over a light pink nipple.  
Levi keened at the jolts of pleasure that traveled through his body and arched up into the touch.

“P-please Eren, just _hurry up_ ,” the boy cried out. He was so hard it was beginning to feel painful and he needed Eren inside of him now. The brunette smiled at the writhing body beneath him with a fond expression.

“So impatient,” Eren breathed. “You look so perfect like this. So needy for me.”

The honeyed words caused a loud moan to rip from Levi and he ground his hips hard into Eren’s hand. The boy on top raised his eyebrows at the reaction and decided to do a little experiment.

“You’re such a good boy, Levi. So gorgeous. You want to be good for me, don’t you?” he whispered in the boy’s ear. Levi cried out and started moving frantically, needing more friction.

“Yes, yes-- oh fuck… I w-want to be good for you,” Levi whined in a high voice. Every sweet word was like a flame licking across his insides and he was drowning in the warm feeling.   
Feeling encouraged by Levi, the brunette wanted to see how far he could take this.

“Do you like hearing me praise you, baby?” Eren continued. “Do you like hearing how wonderful you are?” The raven whimpered and frantically nodded his head, unable to form proper sentences through his panting. The taller boy skimmed his lips along the column of Levi’s pale throat and mumbled more loving words into his warm skin.

“E-Eren,” Levi stammered, “… J-Just… t-touch me.” He could feel his groin tightening in a familiar way and he didn’t want to come like this.

Figuring he had tortured his love enough, Eren finally went about stripping them both of their swim shorts. He refrained himself from more teasing caresses, as he could see that Levi was already at his limit.   
Once they were both naked, the brunette dove in for another passionate kiss. He couldn’t get enough of Levi’s soft lips and he already feared addiction. 

“Do you have lube and a condom, love?” Eren mumbled against warm lips. He felt the raven pull back slightly and reach over to rustle around in a nightstand. After what felt like years, a small bottle and foil packet were shoved into the taller’s tanned hands. 

Levi suddenly felt anxious for what was to come. Of course he wanted this, but he had never been so intimate with someone before. He loved Eren with his entire being and definitely trusted him, but it was still nerve wracking. He discreetly took a deep breath and forced his nerves to the back of his mind, solely focusing on his lover. 

Eren uncapped the lube and drizzled a fair amount onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm it up and looked down to meet sharp grey eyes.

“If you want me to stop at any time just tell me, okay? Even if you feel just the slightest bit uncomfortable, I’ll stop,” the brunette promised. He didn’t want to hurt the smaller male and he had never done this before so he felt a bit worried.

“I trust you,” Levi assured with a small smile. Eren returned it with one of his own and leaned down to press a deep kiss to swollen lips. Using the kiss as a distraction, he trailed his slick fingers down to the other’s tight hole and gently circled the rim. 

The raven let out a muffled moan at the sensation and slightly bucked his hips. He had no idea such a simple action could cause jolts of pleasure to shoot up his spine.   
Carefully, Eren slid one digit past the tight ring of muscles and slowly continued until it was in to the knuckle. He pulled back from Levi’s lips and studied his face for any signs of pain. 

Levi wiggled his hips a little at the intrusion but kept his muscles relaxed. Unbeknownst to the brunette, he had done this to himself on more than a few occasions so he was used to the feeling. He noticed that the sensations brought by Eren’s fingers were much more intense than his own, though.

After a few moments of letting the raven adjust, Eren slowly started moving his finger in and out. Levi moaned at the feeling of the appendage rubbing against his walls and thrust his hips down to meet the cautious thrusts. 

“E-Eren I know you are trying to be careful, but I’m not made of glass,” the smaller male groaned. He appreciated the thoughtfulness, he really did, but he needed more. Much more. 

The brunette seemed hesitant to go any faster and Levi was starting to get frustrated. He almost snapped at him to _hurry the fuck up_ , when he remembered something from earlier. Concealing a smirk, Levi slyly reached his hand up and threaded it into soft tresses. He nonchalantly looked into glittering green eyes and gave a sharp tug. 

Eren’s eyes widened and a loud “ _fuck_ ” sounded through the room. Before Levi could even begin to feel smug, he felt two fingers quickly slam into his entrance. He gasped and threw his head back at the wonderful friction he was receiving. 

“Playing dirty now are we?” Eren growled in a low voice. “And here I was trying to be considerate.” He loomed over the small frame and started roughly spreading his fingers, stretching the coiled muscles. Levi couldn’t contain the sinful sounds coming from his mouth even if he tried. This was exactly what he wanted, no _needed_. 

“You’re taking my fingers so well. You have such a greedy hole,” Eren whispered against the raven’s pale ear. He felt Levi tremble at his words and gave a slow lick to the shell of his ear.   
At this point, the brunette had three fingers sliding in and out of the boy, and he starting curling them to find his sweet spot. He didn’t have to search for long before a shout was pulled from Levi’s throat, indicating that his hunt was over. The sound was music to his ears and he had to shift his hips to relieve some of the strain on his cock. His self-restraint was starting to wear dangerously thin. 

“O-oh fuck—Eren, Eren please! I need you so bad.. Fuck me—p-please,” Levi begged. He couldn’t take it any longer and he needed the brunette inside him _now_.   
What little control he was holding onto snapped at the raven’s words and Eren tore his fingers from the warm entrance, fumbling to roll on a condom. Levi groaned at the sudden emptiness and shifted his hips. 

After successfully applying more lube to his covered dick, Eren leaned forward and wrapped the smaller boy’s slender legs around his waist. He glanced down and waited for a nod of conformation before aligning himself up with the slick hole. 

He slowly pushed past the tight ring and trembled at the feeling. _Holy fuck he’s so hot and tight_ , the brunette mentally groaned. He shook with the effort it took to not slam himself in like his instincts were urging him to. 

Levi moaned at the stretching he was feeling and focused to keep from clenching his muscles. His asshole burned from being so filled, but he relished in the feeling. Somehow just knowing it was Eren who was filling him up made it 100 times better. 

Once he was fully seated inside the tight walls, Eren let out a shaky breath and waited for the raven to adjust to the feeling.   
“You’re doing so well, beautiful,” he encouraged. He knew that praising helped Levi to feel good and he wanted to do everything he could to make him enjoy this. 

Levi moaned and rutted his hips down a little at the sweet words that left the brunette’s plush lips.   
“Please Eren.. Move,” he pleaded. 

Feeling assured that his love was fully adjusted, Eren rocked his hips back until only the head was in and quickly thrusted back into the inviting heat. Twin moans bounced off the walls as the couple relished in the sparks of pleasure. Eren started up a steady rhythm and leaned forward to whisper sweet nothings into his precious boyfriend’s ear.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Levi. I have no idea how I managed to win over someone as amazing as you,” the brunette murmured. He wasn’t just saying this to feed Levi’s praise kink either; he really did feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. Levi meant the world to him and he would never skip out on a chance to tell him. 

The raven rocked his hips to meet the delicious thrusts half way and moaned uncontrollably. He wished he could tell his lover that he felt the same way, but words were currently unable to be formed. He made a mental note to tell Eren how much he cared for him after they were both finished. 

Levi could feel hot pressure swirling around his belly and he knew he was close. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the tan boy’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. Eren willingly complied and felt his release approaching as well. 

The pair clumsily moved their mouths in a passionate dance to the melody of their moans and embraced the peak of their pleasure together. They both panted into each other’s mouths as they rode out the feeling of ecstasy for as long as they possibly could. 

After a few moments of catching his breath Eren reluctantly retreated from Levi’s warm body. He pressed a chaste kiss to the raven’s cheek and got up to grab a damp cloth. He wiped the both of them clean and threw the rag into a hamper before hurrying back to his lover’s inviting embrace. 

Levi was currently fighting to keep his eyes open and sighed happily when he felt comforting arms wrap around his small body. He shuffled to pull the covers up around them both and snuggled into his boyfriend. 

“I feel the same way, you know? I have no idea how I managed to trick you into falling for me,” the sleepy raven mumbled against a firm chest. Eren chuckled softly and started to run his fingers through dark locks. He heard Levi’s breathing grow steady and a soft snore fill the room. 

The brunette tightened his hold on the love of his life and closed his eyes, feeling content. He was so unbelievably lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are so amazing. It reassures me that at least my writing is somewhat decent xD
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought! <3


End file.
